Bonjour! Monsieur Lamperouge
by ThatOneHeichou
Summary: The new French teacher, Lelouch Lamperouge was the total package: A hot guy with a hot voice who also spoke a hot language; But within that package was... Read and Review!
1. Bonjour!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its beloved characters. **

**BONJOUR! MONSIEUR LAMPEROUGE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lauren Smith was a petite blond that was a perfect ten. She was patient, idealistic and came from a well-to-do family and when Lauren graduated from the University of Britannia, she was committed to the cause of making a difference. She imagined herself as the leading lady in "Freedom Writers", converting young thugs into respectful gentlemen and promiscuous girls into fashionable conservatives. Despite this, she was secretly delighted when she was assigned to Ashford Academy, home to the beautiful and privileged. They were the cream of the crop and in short she had nothing to worry about. How naive she had been because as soon as Miss Smith, a gorgeous blond of only twenty-four with bedroom eyes and ample breasts set foot on Ashford grounds, she became the victim of sexual harassment. Apparently she wasn't aware of the fact that rich Ashford boys after being smothered by overbearing parents and responsibilities, not to mention being subjected to the horrid prospects of the same chicks since pre-k, were rather inclined to be perverts and downright horny when faced with greener pastures...Miss Smith was greener pastures and they were committed to making a picnic of her. But to make a long story short, Miss Smith's demise was the result of one sex tape and a lawsuit that never quite made it to court.

This occurrence at the time had served its purpose of amusement for C.C. It was like a boring Christmas party that suddenly became hilarious when your drunk uncle takes it upon himself to try and hit the high notes in that old song from the movie 'Titanic'...You know, it's Christmas, no one is even playing that song!  
Although, in time, C.C. would come to regret ever making light of Miss Smith's resignation because little did she know, saying bye-bye to her old French teacher would mean coming face to face with Monsieur Lelouch Lamperouge...

****

On October 5th, when Mr. Lamperouge entered class 3A, C.C. became aware of two facts, one being that the girls in her class was more desperate that she thought and the latter being that Brick Thornton, the school's glorified quarterback, was a flaming fag.  
She should have known he was no good because just by saying "_Bonjour_", Monsieur Lamperouge had sent almost half the girls to the infirmary with bloody noses and one Brick Thornton to the bathroom, probably to nurse the sting of social suicide. This was going to be one interesting school year...


	2. Challenging A Witch

**Ok! Before I start the second chapter, I **_**HAVE**_** to thank gingersweetness for being the co-writer of this story. She actually gave the idea for this story so basically we're writing this together. Anyway, on with the story!**

**BONJOUR! MONSIEUR LAMPEROUGE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Monsieur Lelouch Lamperouge was an oddity. At best he was downright abnormal. He had messy raven locks that suited his sharp features and piercing amethyst eyes that were devoid of any emotion. C.C. could see why others would find him attractive, but she wasn't exactly interested in those aristocratic types who only accepted jobs like these to pass time and obviously, the fact that he was a teacher kept her from drooling over him like the rest of the girls...and Brick.

First period with Monsieur Lamperouge was pretty mundane...at first. He introduced himself and gave the usual promise of a free period to get ourselves settled. However, after a while of silence, Kallen Kouzuki, self proclaimed perfectionist and the class know-it-all, stood up and said, "Bonjour Monsieur Lamperouge, Je m'appelle Kallen!"

Monsieur Lamperouge, who at the time was staring blindly out of the window, slowly rotated his head, cocked an eyebrow and sarcastically replied, "Good for you!"  
He even went as far as to plant a fake smile that hardly encouraged any room for more chit-chat.

Kallen, however, would not be deterred.  
"Excuse me, Sir, but it's only normal that you become acquainted with your class." Kallen stated.  
Kallen turned a little red at the prospect of becoming acquainted with Monsieur Lamperouge and C.C. thought that even she herself would have liked to know more about their mysterious new teacher.

Surprisingly, this time Monsieur Lamperouge gave a more positive response...sort of.

He turned his head to the class once again and dryly replied, "Fine then, any questions?"  
Immediately, Kallen raised her hand.  
"Anyone besides her, please." Monsieur Lelouch deadpanned.  
A girl in the back then raised her hand and asked,

"What clubs did you belong to in High School?"

"The go home after School Club."

For some reason unknown to C.C the girls in her class found this rather amusing, in fact the questions continued this time on a more flirtatious note.  
"How old are you?"

"How old do _you_ think I am?"

"Are you single?"  
Monsieur Lamperouge chuckled and jokingly replied, "Why, you interested?"  
The entire class, except for C.C. and Kallen broke out in laughter.  
"Anything else?"  
Once again, Kallen raised her hand. 

"Great, no more questions!" he said pretending not to notice the girl. He then returned to gazing out the window promptly ignoring Kallen's sullen look.  
The last thirty minutes of class was spent in uproar as everyone shifted in their seats and whispered to the person next to them about the new teacher. C.C. just scoffed and pulled out a book as time seemed to drag on for her, but after only ten minutes, she grew bored, and although it wasn't in C.C. fashion, she found herself staring at the new French teacher from the back of the class. He still stared fixedly out of the window and the only thing C.C. could think of was how sadistic he looked.

**oO0((((((((((oO0Oo))))))))))0Oo**

Everyone knew about C.C. She was said to be the Blair Witch of the 21st century. Everyone thought she practiced voodoo and once, Johnny Eckhart claimed to have seen her hovering outside his window on her broom. Her previous roommate, before she was sent to the Britannian Institute for the mentally unstable, was convinced that she saw C.C. having tea with the devil himself. Apparently it was a Sunday ritual.  
Even now as C.C. walked down the halls of Ashford, students and teachers alike nervously averted their eyes hoping not to fall victim to her 'Black Magic'. However, Monsieur Lamperouge did not get the memo, because on his way to the teacher's lounge, he happened to bump into C.C. causing her to drop her books.  
When she realised that the new French teacher had no intentions of at least apologising, since he continued to walk without batting an eye, she coldly remarked, "A gentleman would help a lady with her books."  
He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and with a fake smile replied, "Good thing I'm not a gentleman."  
He paused and seemed to be inspecting her, from her strange _green_ hair to her weird black tie and orange combat boots. "And thank God you don't seem to be a lady."  
C.C. growled in annoyance. "You could at least apologise!"  
"That's right...I _could_..."  
No one could be sure, but as Monsieur Lamperouge continued to walk on, on-lookers swore they heard C.C. say, "You'll pay for this..." 

**Learn it , love it , live it- gingersweetness**  
**Chapter 2 is up. YAY! BTW, thanks to all of you who reviewed and/or added this to your favourite story lists! I deeply thank you. Arrigato!~FullmetalGeassQueen  
**

**P.S. Don't forget to R&R!  
**


End file.
